deadpulsefandomcom-20200213-history
Dead Pulse Wiki
Dead Pulse is a horror adventure novel by A. M. Esmonde which chronicles the fictional rise of zombies in the present day. The book Dead Pulse was released on paperback and e-book June 29, 2011. It is loosely linked (by some sub-characters) to his previous (chart topping #13 horror Kindle) novel'' Blood Hunger. Over the Halloween period 2013 it ranked at #39 in the horror ebook chart . Dead Pulse chapters are not numbered but broken into parts which are titled with headings. It is notable not only for it's recreation and expansion of George A. Romero undead world but also in the novel way in which the dead meet there demise and exploration of their social structure and feeding habits from the zombies perception in some chapters. In January 2015 the ebook version was re-released with a special edition tribute cover emulating the feel of Night of the Living Dead (1968) promotions. The Story The plot of Dead Pulse follows different characters from a desolate aircraft carrier to a town, city, compound holdout and body disposal plant. Most characters meet or are connected at some point in the narrative. (from books blurb) The dead have returned to life... The world's focus is on the city of Ravenswood and the once idyllic town of Farmore as platoons and scattered survivors fight the hordes of the dead, unbeknownst one of them holds the key to end the undead's reign of mayhem. Across the city at a body disposal plant a small group take shifts on the 'death watch'. Their hopes hinge on the soldiers of Farmore to rescue them. But with no contact for months, no food and surrounded by the dead, have they got what it takes to survive? With death at their door, only time can tell... The author of 'Blood Hunger', A. M. Esmonde refines the zombie mythos in his latest George A. Romero and Lucio Fulci inspired horror adventure, Dead Pulse. The Cover and Posters With kind permission from cutting edge adult erotic photograph site Juliland.com with the legendary photographers Helmut Newton, Chris Von Wagenheim and Richard Avery, A. M. Esmonde was able to visually display what he thought his dead should look like. The cover of Dead Pulse the novel features the face of model Sarah Williamson. Points of Interest These points have been compiled from the novel, interviews and various websites. * Project Pandora, The MEDUSA weapon, 72 gas and the Walter Hill Army Institute of Research are fictional. However, Microwave weapons and low frequency weapons EMP, Electromagnetic pulse weaponry do exist. The weapons used or mentioned by the characters in Dead Pulse are also all real. *It follows the point of view of the zombies in some chapters, their social structure and a feeding order is established. *As with George A. Romero undead zombie series there no explanation for the dead returning to life, although several possibilities are put forward. *The reason why the dead are able to move (a pulse) leads to their ‘temporary’ demise. *'Dead Pulse''' was originally called ''DeathWatch ''but was changed to avoid confusion with the World of Warcraft guide. *On the 25 January 2012 Esmonde placed a free preview of Dead Pulse on his blog. *The interior of the HMS Tarvos is based on the HMS Arethusa (although not an aircraft carrier). A. M. Esmonde visited the ship in his youth. It was most likely included due to his Maltese heritage and the Arethusa's connection to Malta. *Some reviewers have incorrectly assumed that the novel is set in America and it has been criticized as a result, however, fans will know that it is in fact mostly likely set in a fictional part of Europe with clues of this littered throughout. *There is a rumour (October 2015) that Frank Marshal's character will return in Esmonde's novel Darkest Moons, which will establish the two novels being based/set in the same 'world'. Characters and Setting *Frank Marshal * Quaid Stockwell * Jayne Reed * House * Finn * Karen Stockwell * Samuel Davison Setting & Important Places *Farmore Town *Ravenswood City *HMS Tarvos Influences British writer A. M. Esmonde's novel Dead Pulse product description is stated as a "Lucio Fulci-inspired horror adventure." Esmonde has also stated on various sites, interviews and reviews that it draws more from George A. Romero's dead films. The Dead Pulse novel is dedicated to George A. Romero and Esmonde's Grandmother. Controversy In March 2011 Dead Pulse was published on paperback and on a variety of e-book platforms and contains the very same segments from A.M. Esmonde’s 2007 short story. Dead Pulse fans will immediately realise that Frank Darabont’s description intended for season two of The Walking Dead in October, 2011 premiere bears a striking similarity to the Ravenswood massacre chapter written where a small group of the soldiers are sent to the city on what should be a simple mission to retrieve information and goes terribly wrong. The cast of The Walking Dead were told Frank was fired by the 'script programming' section and his idea’s didn't make it into Season 2. Should Frank's version had been made there'd be no denying the uncanny resemblance to Dead Pulse which was written 4 years before.Category:BrowseCategory:Dead PulseCategory:The Walking DeadCategory:novelCategory:zombie novelCategory:zombie bookCategory:Dead Pulse wikiCategory:Dead Pulse wikiaCategory:EsmondeCategory:horrorCategory: Sarah WilliamsonCategory:A. M. EsmondeCategory:UndeadCategory:zombiesCategory:zombieCategory:HMS ArethusaCategory:George A. Romero